


Fake Blood

by lumifuer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Halloween, I'm sorry okay, Pranking Peter, cheerleader costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: The reader is stressed while preparing the costume last-minute and decides to prank Peter.





	Fake Blood

“I’m going to the store, do you need anything?” Peter yelled out from the hallway. 

“No, I’m good, thanks,” you replied, leaning over what was supposed to be your costume for today but the store sent you the wrong thing and you were forced to adjust it last-minute. You heard the door closing and sat up, stretching your back. You didn’t expect it to require so much work. All you had to do was to rip some fabric and stain it with fake blood but the stress took the better of you. But you wouldn’t allow it to ruin today’s party. You got back to trying to change the simple cheerleader outfit into a dead looking one. You made a few new holes and abrasions and was about to move on to staining with red liquid when the inevitable happened. You reached out for the tube but instead of grabbing it, it slipped and fell on the floor, spraying everything around, including your current clothes.

“Damn it,” you cursed under your breath and wanted to just lay on the floor and wait for everything to figure itself out. This year’s Halloween was giving you a headache from the beginning.

You had no idea how much time has passed when you heard the door again. “(Y/N), I’m back! You have no idea how many people were in the store.”

A plan formed in your head and you couldn’t help but smile. You grabbed the tube and poured it all over your hands and shirt. You took a quick breath and kneeled in front of the door, trying to look desperate.

“Peter! Help me!” you called out and felt a sharp sting of regret but decided to ignore it.

Almost immediately you could hear him running through the hallway and bursting into the room with a terrified expression on his face. He became even more panicked once he saw you covered in fake blood.

“No, no, no, (Y/N), what happened?” he kneeled right next to you taking your hands into his and completely ignoring the evidence all around.

You tried to fake a sob but instead, you snorted and he looked up at you concerned. “What happened?” he repeated.

“Nothing,” you couldn’t hold back the laughter, “It’s fake, Peter, I’m so sorry,” you were laughing but felt awful seeing his pale face. “Um, how do you get blood stains off your clothes?“  
  
You gestured to the outfit and the fake blood on the floor and hugged him tightly.

“You’re insufferable,” he complained but locked you in a safe embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcomed and appreciated! ♥


End file.
